Miraculous Ladybug
by Eris Woods
Summary: My OC being introduced to the story. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. (Duh!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that i thought of late at night so its not that great but it is my first so here i go.**

 **Introducing my OC! Eris Wood. (more details in the story;)**

* * *

 **Marionette's POV**

* * *

"So I heard that there is a new student coming today."

"Yeah I wonder where she's from". says Alya.

"OK class settle down we have a new student and i would like to introduce her but i can't if you are talking." The teacher says.

*everyone goes silent, interested in who the new student is.*

A small girl walks in with long dark brown hair, and piercing almost black brown eyes.

"This is Eris Wood transferring from the US, how about you introduce yourself." The teacher says.

The girl pulls out a giant sketch pad from under her arm and opens it. it reads, "Hi I am Eris Wood and i am transferring from Petersberg Virginia."*she flips a page.* I don't speak.

Everyone is silent until i stand up and introduce myself.

"Hi I am Marionette Welcome!"

 **Eris's POV**

* * *

When i walk in everyone is silent and that makes me even more nervous.

after i open my sketchbook there is an awkward silence until a girl in the second row stands up and introduces herself and then a guy on the first row tells me his name is Adrian and asks me if i want to sit next to him, I do (because it is the only open seat.)

The rest of the class runs smoothly enough until we are dismissed I clear my stuff up and quickly dash out the door almost running into Chloe.

"Don't get to close, Adrikins is mine!"

Before Chloe can continue Marionette steps in front of her and starts reprimanding her. But by the time Marionette turns around I have Disappeared.

* * *

 **Soo what do you think? Please write in the comments.**

 **I will try to get more out soon.**

 ***Yawn* but now I need to sleep * flying away on a neon rainbow unicorn***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the help and suggestions I will try to fix it.**

 **But now onto the story!**

* * *

 **The Next day.**

 **Eris's POV**

* * *

I sit down immediately after I come in trying to remain inconspicuous, but that doesn't last long when Adrian sits down next to me and says hello.

I felt slightly light headed but i dismiss the thought, thinking that it is nothing.

Midway through the class I start hyperventilating and begin to get up when everything goes black.

 **Adrian's POV**

* * *

When I say hello to the new girl she visibly stiffens almost as if she was not used to being noticed.

midway through class Eris starts to stand up and then she collapses, being right next to her I am the one who caught her I lay her down on the ground and watch as she curls into a ball and starts shaking.

"I think she's having a panic attack!"

Rose, Julika run to the Nurse and bring her the teacher says.

"in p..p..pocket." Eris finally gets out.

being closest I'm the first to find a little pill in her bag.

Alya recognizing the pill snatches it out of my hands and forces Eris to swallow it.

Immediately She relaxes, and every one leans back relived.

Later Rose and Julika return with the nurse who after checking Eris over says that she was going to be fine she just needed to rest.

She then asks who gave Eris the pill.

*everyone points to Alya*

"It was nothing, I recognized the pill from one my cousin had who had frequent panic attacks." Says Alya.

"Do you Know what could have triggered the panic attack?" the Nurse asks.

everyone shrugs they had no idea.

the nurse asks the teacher.

" have you tried contacting her family?"

"yes but i couldn't get a hold of them."

After the nurse leaves Eris sits up slightly dazed

she writes in her sketchbook "where's my bag?"

I hand it to her and she pulls out a little black velvet bag and sets it on the desk in front of her and opens it inside I spot lots of tiny gears she pulls out a few and starts putting them together.

the class curious about what she is doing are surprised when her little creation stands up and waves to them.

she then picks it up takes it apart and puts it back into the little velvet bag and finally looks up and notices the questions on their faces and starts writing in her sketchbook.

"My mom Was a Tinker and she taught me when i was little"

The rest of the class finished uneventfully.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **It took me a while to write this one but I hope you like it!**

 ***Flys away on a Neon rainbow unicorn***


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the help!**

 **Sorry for the wait!** **I will try to post every couple days but no promises.**

 **Also it will mostly be in Adrian/Chat Noir, and Eris's POV.**

 **Now Onwards to Adventure!**

 **PS italics are thoughts.**

* * *

 **Adrian's POV**

* * *

After school I talk to plagg.

"I want to know more about her"

"Why dont you just transform into Chat Noir and follow her?"

"Great idea! Plagg Claws Out!

"Wait what about my Camembeerrrrt!" Says plagg as he is pulled into the ring.

I start following her hiding in the shadows whenever she looks back.

 _"I wonde_ _r if she knows I'm following her?"_

 _"Nah I'm Purrrr-fict at hiding!"_

As i get closer I watch as she ducks under a low branched tree and into the darkness underneath.

I perch on a higher branch watching her from above.

 _"what's she doing?"_

As I watch she sits down sketchbook in lap and seems to shake almost as if she where crying.

 _"Is she?"_

As I'm thinking she flickers.

 _"Wait..flickers?"_

she does it again. Almost as if she was flickering in and out of existence.

I rub my eyes.

"What am I seeing?"

 _"I need to get ladybug."_

* * *

 **Eris's POV**

* * *

After school I feel like I'm being followed but whenever I turn around I don't see any thing.

Finally I reach a perfect tree and duck under.

 _"Shoot! I need to drain my power again,_ _but its only been a few days why? "_

 _"You are getting more powerful" a voice inside my head says._

 _"I Hate draining"_

 _"I know but you better get used to it"_ the voice says.

After the draining process in which I literally can feel the power slowly draining from me, i stand up, winded

and dash away.

* * *

 **Now what do you think?**

 **I am truly sorry for taking FOREVER to update but here it is the third chapter of my story!**

 **I was kind of at a writers block where I knew where I wanted to go but I didn't know how to get there. But now I'm good. ;)**

 ***glides away to take care of neon rainbow unicorn***


End file.
